


No Control.

by pseudoziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, Angst, Artist Zayn, Bisexual Zayn, Bottom Liam, Bottom Louis, Concerts, Eventual Happy Ending, Feminization, Football Player Liam, Gay Louis, Groupie Louis, HES SO, Jock Liam, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Minor Zayn Malik/Harry Styles, Multi, Musician Harry, Niall Horan & Zayn Malik Friendship, Past Zayn Malik/Harry Styles, Power Bottom Liam, Shy Zayn, Smut, Student Liam, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Niall, Top Zayn, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, University Student Louis, University Student Zayn, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship, for like....one time, hes rly just liamsexual, imagine 2015 zayn with 2013 liam like, lbr tho zayn is a slut for liam, promiscuous liam, same with liam but zaynsexual, we're all zaynsexual lbr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudoziam/pseuds/pseudoziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tbh i suck at summaries, but this is based off from this prompt on tumblr: </p><p>can i have a plot where instead of the older guy corrupting and tainting the younger girl, it’s reversed ?? where muse a is this vixen of a teenager, in her senior year of high school. she’s got a permanent smirk etched onto her scarlet red lips. muse b on the other hand is in his first year of university. not exactly a social outcast, but he’s definitely not on the radar either. he prefers staying in and playing video games over going to some stupid frat party; the type of guy to fumble over his words upon talking to a girl. muse a and muse b start dating and she’s the one that’s constantly dragging him into alleyways to have her wicked way with him, and it’s her hand that’s inching up his thigh when they’re sitting at dinner with his parents. and she’s the one who convinces him to go to frat parties ( and obviously take her along with him ). all of muse a’s friends spill with envy at the thought of muse a having an older boyfriend, but they don’t realize that muse b might be the biggest dork to ever walk this planet though muse a adores him for it.</p><p>where muse a is zayn, and muse b is liam.<br/>enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, hi, hello. i just wanted to head off this story with sort of an introduction, or whatever you would like to call it since not a lot of people do that anymore. anyways, my name is jay, and i'm one of the co-authors of this story and i felt the need to say hi or something, so i'm not just a nameless person or a username!! uhh, if you ever want to reach us, i'lL be sticking our tumblrs in the chapter notes, so if you ever need us or want to say something to one of us in particular, and stuff, so, yeah!! and julie is the other co-owner who is lazy and just wanted to say she likes vagina, ok!!!! so links will be at the end!!

It started with that damn look.

Zayn could have blamed it on how hot the building was with the shoving bodies, or on the various colored drinks being shoved at him from all different directions as Chris Brown blasted through the speakers, or the way that Harry and Niall were in some sort of grinding orgy with what seemed like half of the club, Niall’s drink sloshing over some poor girls breasts and Harry licking them clean. Zayn could even try blaming it on the crudely wrapped joint he shared on the way from the venue from Harry, his own version of passing out cigars after the birth of his baby - the baby in this case the biggest crowd that Niall and Harry had performed in front of since they began their little escapade. Maybe Zayn would go so far as to blame the concert itself. 

Because the night only ended up the way it did because Harry and Niall practically dragged Zayn out of the house. 

“You have to leave at some point, you can’t become a part of the furniture even if you are comfortable.” Niall, the constant charmer with his roguish accent and bright baby blues (Zayn wishes he could hate Niall for how easily he fit in places and got anyone to like him - even the nasty landlord who runs over cats for amusement), had shoved a red shirt at him and forced his pants down. 

“Hey! Leave me alone, I can dress myself.” Zayn huffed and scratched at his newly shaved head, the long hairs at the top falling over his eyes before he tied it up in a bun and sighed heavily. 

Again, Harry and Niall were trying to get him to go to their gig. Harry, the lead singer and first person Zayn had met on the campus, gave Zayn the incentive to go with his short and firm, “If you don’t come to this one I’ll call your mother and tell her all about the time you fell asleep drunk in the middle of the road at 3am before you had to take your final exam.”

Zayn decided to give it a go. 

It wasn’t like Zayn didn’t like his friends’ band - they had agreed on ‘The White Rogue’ after Niall had been arrested that one time for being a public disterbance - and they were good at what they did, including fan service. What Zayn didn’t like was crowds. And potential embarrassment. And stupid decisions, such as passing out drunk in the middle of the road at 3am. 

So instead of being curled up without his pants on watching the Parks and Recreation finale (again), he found himself pushed against sweaty bodies while Harry crooned into his mic, Niall rubbing up against his side and Josh - a friend of Niall’s from high school who followed him like a puppy to college - crashing around on his drumset, and they were good. They were good, and Zayn wanted to go home. Halfway between their set someone started to toss condoms around, and Niall picked one up, unwrapped it, and blew it up into a balloon. 

Zayn needed to go home. 

And he would’ve if it wasn’t for those dark eyes across the club, plus Zayn wasn’t an idiot, he could see the way that he was getting mind-fucked from across the room by a kid in one of those ‘I-cut-my-own-sleeves’ shirts that was missing almost the whole entire side, a little uneven, but still attractive in a strange, grunge kind of way. He watched the muscles ripple under the kids’ shirt - he didn’t even know that was possible outside of romance novels - and against his own will he felt his heart beat faster and his jeans tighten. Turning back to his drink, he gulped the acrid liquid down in one swig and shook his head to get the after taste from burning a hole through his esophagus, being interrupted by the hot breath on his ear and the firm, sweaty body plastered on his back. 

“If you want it, go get it!” Niall’s loud voice rang in Zayn’s ear, and a hand, well, several hands actually, but whether they were trying to pull or push him was unknown, made him stumble closer to the boy with the plump, red lips. He wasn’t that obvious, was he? He could feel his hands start to get clammy before he shoved them into his front pockets, shuffling through the bodies to get away from the crowd. There was a gust of cool air fanning over his face as someone opened the alley door by the bar, the smoggy air clearing momentarily until a cloud of smoke was blown into his face.

Walking away from the couple who were practically undressed and making noises Zayn was sure weren’t human, he pulled out his pack and lit up quickly to calm his pulse and find a sense of calm. Unfortunately, that calm ended as soon as it had begun, and the boy from the club was standing in front of Zayn with the sort of smirk you know comes with trouble. The boy was only a bit taller than Zayn, but tall enough that Zayn had to look up from the boy’s birthmarked neck to meet his gaze with Zayn’s hazel eyes, and God, Zayn wanted to mess up his spiffy quiff and know what this boy could do with the tongue that kept darting out to lick his thick lips. 

“D’you speak?”The other boy murmured as he lifted his glass full of an amber liquid up to his smirking lips, Zayn didn’t watch his throat as his Adam’s apple bobbed with the slow swallow and he definitely wasn’t hard, no way. Nodding slowly, Zayn ran his tongue across his lips before shifting on his feet, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Yeah,” He breathed out quietly, “Sorry, I usually have my mates with me, and they do most of the conversing.” His arms moved behind him, his hands coming together behind his back, fidgeting fingers pressing into the backs of his bony hands. “M’Zayn. I’m friends with the band.”

“Liam.. I’m friends with a friend of the band, but he’s off somewhere. Probably with the tall one.” Liam’s eyes raked over Zayn and Zayn subconsciously moved his arms to cover his chest, the sleeves of his leather jacket protesting as they moved up his arms slowly from the bending of his arms.

“Harry? The tall one?” Zayn couldn’t help but laugh at the way Liam had described his friend, but he had to agree, Harry did have the height of a tree, and had a sort of giraffe complex as well with his gangly limbs and stumbling footsteps. 

Liam nodded slowly, his eyes drawn to the stretch of Zayn’s jacket, his voice low and slow as he reached forward to pluck the cigarette from Zayn’s lips just to bring it to his own, “I’m sorry, I really can’t think with your lips wrapped around this.” Zayn nearly choked on his tongue as Liam winked and tossed the last of the cigarette to the ground, promptly stubbing it out with his boot and stepping closer to Zayn, his thick biceps coming up with his hands - okay no Zayn was definitely not just staring at those beauties - as they pressed against the wall beside either sides of Zayn’s head. Something on Liam caught Zayn’s eye, something around his neck like a band, and being an idiot, Zayn reached for it and pulled it out to inspect it. Zayn’s eyes widened at about the same rate as Liam’s as he scanned the I.D card, noticing the words in big block letters, UNDER 21. 

Liam snatched it back and looked at Zayn with a scared expression, his cheeks flaming red and his lips parted in shock, while Zayn was still in place, running what he had just happened over again in his mind. Liam started to babble about how no one could know and how he’d get kicked off his team and swearing under his breath, all but sprinting away from Zayn to the door, opening it to reveal the pulsating thrum of the club. 

Zayn wasn’t quite sure what to do next, he glanced down at his hands before moving behind Liam, a soft sigh leaving his lips, “Hey, wait, don’t-” His hand rest on the back of the door and in a bold move, he put all his weight on it, closing the big metal door before Liam could take a step through it. “I won’t tell anybody,” He flashed a small hesitant smile, pulling his hand away from the door sheepishly, “Didn’t mean to slam the door in your face, sorry..” 

“S’alright,” Liam’s tongue ran over his bottom lip as he seemed to weigh his options, making Zayn’s breath catch in his throat, “Just most.. most people freak out, it’s not like I’m not legal. I’m 18, I just can’t drink- especially because of my sports, God, I would be kicked off the team.” Zayn watched as the younger male babbled off to himself, a fond smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

“Trust me, I won’t blab on you, I didn’t for Harry or Niall, we’re cool, mate,” Zayn bit down on his bottom lip, watching as Liam slowly relaxed, getting comfortable in the situation once again, the burning look of determination returning to his features, leaving the older boy’s brain to try and catch up to the pace that Liam’s was running on. Swallowing the small lump in his throat, Zayn went to speak again, “So, you’re only 18 then? A senior, I’m assuming?” His voice was a little weak, and he cleared his throat, willing himself to speak louder. “‘Cause you were talking about sports, I mean..”

Humming, Liam nodded his head, watching Zayn speak softly, his eyes drinking in the sharp cut of his cheekbones and the slight pout to his puffy lips that he decided he wanted to ruin completely - not that he was going to let this act of faux innocence drop just yet, “Mhm, I go to the high school downtown, Louis’ a friend of mine who I met on the football team.” Liam lifted his eyes from Zayn’s mouth to his eyes, he could stare into them forever, they were colored like his favorite drink and he fucking loved it. “Graduated late, ‘cause he can’t focus and he failed his sophomore year.” 

“Hmph, okay, didn’t know that.” Zayn furrowed his eyebrows, thinking back to when Harry had first started hanging around Louis after Niall had started talking to him after a gig, the three of them were interesting, to say the least, but it was none of Zayn’s business - especially after he had walked in on the three of them hooking up a few months prior, no one brought it up again after Louis had left and that was that. “He’s only ever over after shows, which means tonight.” His chuckle was soft, tumbling from his lips and falling upon Liam’s ears like a piece of candy on his tongue. 

“We should get out of here,” Liam comments, not sure exactly the way that Zayn will take it but the raised eyebrow is good enough for him as he feels his signature smirk pulling at his lips, “Not like that, I meant away from the club, Zayn.” He ran his tongue over his lips as he saw Zayn’s ears start to flush red, the blunt of his teeth pressing into his bottom lip. “Unless you’re interested in something else?”

“No, no, I mean.. you, I-” Zayn stumbled over his words, trying to find a way to get a comprehensible sentence to come out from his mouth, “You’re just- want to go to McDonald’s?” He finally found the words, a soft, defeated sigh leaving his lips, “That good? Or maybe we could go to Burger King.” 

“McDonald’s is fine,” Liam smiled at the flustered man in front of him, opening the alleyway door again to get inside, “Gotta tell Lou that we’re leaving, pull the car up front?” He smiled warmly at Zayn, taking the first step inside as the other boy’s head nodded curtly, walking in the whole way once Zayn headed off in the direction of his car. 

Weaving his way through the crowd to the center of the large group of dancing people wasn’t really as hard as you’d think. There was a little shoving, but Liam was used to it and shoving back wasn’t something he was against. Finally, after a few minutes of avoiding the drunk women coming onto him, he finally got to the trio, including his friend, Louis. 

“Mate,” He was caught off guard by an arm being wrapped around his shoulder, until the familiar voice rang out from the body next to him, “Think we’re gonna head out.” Louis slurred, a hazy grin on his face as he looked up at Liam, “If you know what I mean.” The over exaggerated wink that Louis sent him almost made Liam snort, his hand removing Louis’ from his shoulder as he began to speak,

“Alright, be safe, yeah? Text me in the morning if you need a ride home.” He ruffled Louis’ hair as the threesome worked their way away from him, towards the main entrance. He watched with a fond smile before remembering that he, too, was supposed to be going out the same way to meet up with Zayn. 

With his driver’s seat window rolled down, Zayn sighed softly as he waited for Liam out in front of the club. His arm rest against the door, a lit cigarette in between his index and middle finger burning to ash as he glanced out the window, checking every once in a while to make sure that he wasn’t going to miss Liam walking out of the brick building. Flicking the ashes out onto the pavement beneath his vehicle, he was frightened when he all of a sudden heard the passenger door open. 

“Boo.” Liam giggled - although, if you ever asked, he would never admit to it - as he climbed into the car next to his new friend, a smile on his lips. “You really should lock your doors, I could’ve been a stranger.” He hummed, running his fingertips over the leather-lined inside of the car. “Nice ride though, the black fits you.” Zayn just blinked, his mouth hung open the slightest bit.

“How’d you.. get- what?” His eyebrows furrowed together, a crease forming between his brows as he tried to fit the pieces together, “I was just.. and you- how..what?” It was happening again, he couldn’t dig himself out this time, he was completely and utterly confused.

“Security brought me out with your friends and Louis, just in case and so I could give them my number, so if Louis needed a ride they could reach me.” Liam smiled, his eyes brightening up a little as he buckled himself into the car, “M’not a vampire, or summat, can’t teleport. Although, that would be so sick.” He murmured more to himself towards the end. "Wouldn't it?"

“Yeah, I guess if you’re into that kind of thing.” chuckled Zayn, putting the car into drive as he flicked his cigarette butt out the window. Thankfully he wasn’t that drunk, and could probably get them there without hassle if he made sure to go slow. They chatted a bit in the car - well, Liam chatted, Zayn politely grunted and nodded and made comments when needed, not that he wasn’t interested in what Liam had to say about his school and friends or whatnot, it was just the fact that Liam was being very touchy and his large hand was nearly completely wrapped around his thigh.

As Liam’s fingers tensed as he came to an important part of his story, he glanced away from Zayn to his grip on the steering wheel, the edges of his naturally tanned skin turning a pale reddish-white as he squeezed the plastic, fake wood inserts. Liam tilted his head slightly, his tongue running over his lips as he shifted his hand up Zayn’s skinny thigh, not missing the hitch in the other boy’s breathing. “You listening?” He questioned, moving his hand back towards the other’s knee rather than leaving it halfway up his thigh, “Don’t make me start over now, I was almost to the good part.”

“No, no, I was listening,” Zayn’s smile was small and strained as he did his best to keep his eyes on the road in front of him, reaching a hand from the steering wheel to scratch at his collarbone momentarily before flipping his turning signal on, turning into the fast food restaurant’s parking lot; a soft sigh of relief left his lips as Liam moved his hand back to his own side of the console to unbuckle his seat belt. If Zayn hadn’t been hard when he first got into the car, he sure as hell was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jay's tumblr - zainsdomain  
> julie's tumblr - bigdaddyziam


	2. two.

With both hands shoved into his pockets, Zayn trudged behind Liam towards the entrance, taking his time to look up at the sky, the bright stars littering the deep blue and black canvas, a small smile tugging on his lips as he surveyed the beauty above him, pulling his phone from his pocket to snag a photo of the crescent moon hanging above their heads before picking up his pace to get inside. He walked up behind Liam at the counter, nudging him with his elbow, “Gonna get a kid’s meal?” Zayn teased, his tongue pressing against the back of his teeth, the corners of his eyes crinkling as a laugh left his lips.

“Shut up,” Liam muttered, nudging Zayn right back as he watched the dark haired boy’s laugh light up his face, a smile pulling at his own lips, “I’m not even that much younger than you, so, yeah, shut up.” He repeated, turning back to the counter to place his order, his lip between his teeth as he surveyed the menu. “I’ll have a.. Bacon McDouble meal.” Liam smiled at the woman behind the cash register, stepping out of the way to let Zayn order his meal.

“Hm..” Zayn glanced between the larger overhead menu and the woman before tugging his lips up some, “I’ll get a 4 piece chicken nugget kid’s meal.” He reached in his back pocket, pulling a 10 dollar bill from his wallet, handing it to her as she gave the two of them their cups and Zayn the receipt to get their order when it was ready. Zayn nodded his head in a thanks before stepping away to go and find somewhere to sit with Liam right behind him. “Wanna get drinks, please? Doesn’t matter what it is, really.” He offered his hand out to Liam, giving him the miniature kid cup before walking to the booths, sitting down on one side.

With a nod of his head, Liam shuffled off to get the two of them drinks, deciding on Powerade for himself and a sprite for Zayn, putting the lids on and grabbing two straws before walking to the table where he found Zayn wrapping a tie around his loose tendrils of long hair on the top of his head. “What’re you doing?” Liam murmured, slipping in the seat across from Zayn, his hand stretching to push the other’s drink forward, “It looks like a handle on a cookie jar, like, I could lift your hair of and there would be a surprise.” 

“Yeah, my brain.” Zayn snorted, bringing the straw up to his lips, taking a small sip, as to not drink his whole cup in one gulp. “And I don’t think it’d be very fun, honestly, it’s just a brain.” He set the cup back down, cracking the knuckles on his fingers, before stretching his arms, “Unless you know a lot about brains, then maybe you could tell if mine’s special.”

Liam felt his cheeks flush before he rolled his eyes, batting his hand against the back of Zayn’s, “That’s not what I meant, I was making fun of your hair, dumbass.” His tongue ran over his lips as he let a small laugh rumble from his chest, hiding the smile by wrapping his lips around the plastic straw in his Powerade. “I mean, the cut is cool, it just looks like a cookie jar. An art deco cookie jar.” 

“Really? I didn’t think that when I got it cut.” Zayn hummed quietly, thinking back to the few weeks prior when he had first gotten the idea of cutting his hair off completely. He’d done it before, sure, when he was a senior in high school, he buzzed the sides of his hair off somewhat - more into a fade from light to dark - and he’d liked it a lot, but when he tried doing it on his own after they hair had grown back, well, it didn’t turn out very well and he’d been skeptical to do it again until Niall brought him along to get his haircut at this new place he’d been going to for a few months. “I was thinkin’ more about getting rid of all my long hair. Harry and I were tryin’ to see who could get it longer, and I would’ve won, but I couldn’t deal with the heat it retained.” 

Liam nodded, although he didn’t really know, he had only had long hair a couple of times and even then, his mom sent him off to get it chopped before it got too long - except the one time he was at his Nan’s over summer break when he was 10. “I’ve never really been allowed to keep my hair too long.” He murmured as he watched Zayn get up to go and grab their food, “It gets in the way during football, y’know?”

“Uh huh,” As he stretched his limbs, Zayn nodded his head, pulling the wrinkly receipt from his pocket, walking up to the register to pick up their food, carrying it back to the table after stopping to get himself some ketchup on his way there. “Sorry, yeah, I know what you mean, Niall used to be.. sporty.” He commented as he set the food down on the table, opening the Happy Meal box to get the toy from the plastic baggy. “Damn, Waliyha got this one already.” He murmured, pushing the small purple toy back in the plastic casing, drumming his fingers against the table as he looked up at Liam, a sheepish grin pulling at the corners of his lips. “My sister and I, like, collect the toys from the boxes, and we have a place we keep them all. Lame, right?”

Snorting as he shook his head, Liam smiled, “Nah, we all do weird shit with our siblings. Believe me when I tell you that growing up with two older sisters isn’t fun.” Tsking, Liam unwrapped his burger, lifting it up to his mouth to take a bite into it, one hand on the burger, the other fishing some fries from their container. 

Eating only took them a little bit more time before Liam was patting his stomach and pushing the empty wrappers away from him, covering his mouth with his hand to cover a burp, “Holy shit, I haven’t eaten that much in so long.” He took a deep breath before getting up from the booth, picking up the tray to carry it to the trash, “It feels good to be unhealthy every once in a while. I almost forgot how good McDonald’s was.” Liam set the plastic tray down, looking back at Zayn who was captivated by something on his phone, and with a roll of his eyes, Liam flicked him on the top of his bun, “C’mon, let’s get going, it’s nearly 1 AM.” He muttered, tugging on the sleeve of Zayn’s leather jacket. “Don’t make me call Louis, he’ll be pissed.”

“Pissed about what?” Zayn questioned, shoving his phone back into his pocket, the photo he’d taken earlier now posted onto his Instagram, titled, ‘ _beautiful skies full of beautiful memories._ ’ 

“That he didn’t get to get off? S’not something that usually happens, but, Harry tends to conk out after shows, or so I’ve been told.” Liam lifted an eyebrow as he spoke, walking towards the exit, smiling up at Zayn when the older boy held the door open for him. “Thanks,” He hummed, grinning slightly as he opened his mouth to speak again, “How many times have you had someone else get you off, hm? It’s not new to you is it?” Liam had started bumping his hand on Zayn’s as they walked out of the restaurant and honestly, Zayn was trying not to just grab onto it and lace their fingers together like some cliche movie. So to distract himself he pulled out his hair tie again, snapping it over his wrist and feeling his hair fall over his cheeks and block some of his sight. 

“Not many times, only um, well- what do you know anyway?” he shoved at Liam playfully, watching the way he shrugged his shoulders up when he laughed and scrunched his nose into a little button, causing his eyes to become little slivers of deep brown. Liam pretended to scoff and puffed his chest out, his eyes flashing a dangerous confidence. 

“Captain of the football team? High school? I know everything. If there’s one thing I don’t know it’s the amount of times I haven’t let someone get me off. I’m worshipped, I’m like a king, king of the world!” his laughter resounded through the nearly empty parking lot as Liam hopped up on one of the parking curbs and thumped his chest, Zayn standing back against his car with a faint smile for the boy with the still bright eyes and ketchup in the corner of his mouth. Proceeding to his previous activity, Liam sauntered up to Zayn and leaned his hand on the hood of the car, close enough for Zayn to bump his hip against it but not enough for him to be blocking Zayn in. “So, how many times?”

The way Zayn’s breath caught in his throat before he looked at his shoes gave him the incentive to move closer to the warmth Liam was radiating, and by this time the two were brushing hips just slightly - Zayn was pretty sure he was going to either pass out or squeal or both - while he sighed softly and brushed his hair from his face, his voice quiet against the sound of the early morning traffic, but loud in his own ears. “Haven’t really. ‘ve, only you know, only ever been with one person before. Sexually.”

Liam was quiet for a long time and Zayn was almost afraid to look up, but as he lifted his head he was pressed against the side of the car and quickly buried into Liam’s strong arms, his lips finding themselves pressed roughly to Liam’s own slick ones. Zayn was surprised for half a second before he responded to the action immediately, his hands clawing and grabbing onto something, anything that was on Liam and kept Liam close to him. Their mouths moved together in sync, and when they slowed down to taste each other and lick out flavors buried under the grease of McDonalds, Zayn fumbled with his keys to open up the back seat, quickly handling Liam into the car and pushing him down into the darkness of the car, the top light coming on for a moment before Zayn crawled on top of him and shut it behind him, encasing the two breathless boys in the light of the restaurant not ten feet from them. Liam was already halfway gone, his licks bitten red from Zayn’s onslaught of teeth with his furious need for more more more. 

“Wait! Wait.” Zayn’s eyes widened as he watched Liam’s face go from excitement to worry in a moment, before Zayn was being shifted around and held by his waist. “I want to know if this is okay. I mean, I don’t want you to think I’m like, taking advantage of you because you’ve not had like- well not that you’re a virgin but you’re, you know and I-” Liam cut off with a few mumbled words and a pink blush spreading beautifully across his cheekbones and down to his neck.

Zayn sat shock still for a moment - who was this kid? - before slowly shaking his head and finding himself blushing as well as he leans in to whisper quietly into Liam’s ear, “You have my permission, if you want it, to do whatever you’d like to me, right now.”

Liam gulped softly before utilizing his grip on Zayn’s hips to flip them over carefully, and Zayn practically moaned at the way his arms moved to fit them together, their thighs locking in place so they could both rut down on each other’s clothed cocks. The practiced ease Liam had with his body while they were moving against each other had Zayn in a dizzy haze, his back arching off the seats and the hem of his shirt riding up to reveal the thick, dark hair leading down into his briefs, which Liam inched his fingers into and used as an excuse to unbutton Zayn’s tight jeans. Carefully, Liam slid off the articles of clothing to reveal Zayn’s already - embarrassingly - aching cock, and wrapped his hand around the base to make Zayn whimper out his name and to _god just fucking touch me everywhere christ Liam._

“Fuck, do you know how hot you look? Like a fucking dream, never seen anyone look so beautiful like this.” Liam’s voice was soft and soothing as he leaned down to breathe hotly over the tip of Zayn’s cock, letting his tongue dart out to taste the precome collecting at the slit. “Bet I could get you off if I teased you long enough.”

Zayn whined at the feeling of Liam’s rough tongue on his sensitive cock and yes, Liam was probably right, this would be over very soon either way if he continued to talk like that. So Zayn took initiative and promptly rolled his hips up to nudge his cockhead to Liam’s lips, watching the way it made his already glossy lips slick with the precome. Thankfully Liam got the hint and wrapped his lips around the head of Zayn’s cock, swallowing him down in one swift motion almost completely, and what couldn’t fit was still being stroked over by Liam’s thick hand. Liam moaned out quietly and caused vibrations to go through Zayn’s length and up his spine, and Zayn’s toes curled up behind Liam’s back. When Zayn peeked down to watch Liam in the act, he saw Liam’s free hand shoved in his own pants, which just sent Zayn over the edge - fuck, Liam was getting off on having Zayn’s cock down his throat. With a quick whimper of warning, Zayn jerked his hips up slightly before coming into Liam’s mouth, his eyes closing with the force of pleasure and his brain short circuiting. He felt Liam licking him clean once he came back to his senses, and fully intended to return the favor of mouth-on-dick contact, but was instead met with a sheepish Liam and a shake of his head. 

“Sorry, mate, I might have already taken care of that.” he murmured roughly, his hand gesturing to the stain on the front of his pants. “Worth it though, that was hot as fuck.”

By the time they had gotten themselves resituated and shared a few more shy kisses, the boys had gotten out of the McDonalds parking lot and off to Liam’s house, as directed by Liam himself.

“Just, drop me off here, I’ll walk the rest of the way.” Liam pointed to the side of a small suburban neighbourhood, complete with identical houses with various lawn ornaments. “And uh, thanks, for listening tonight and dinner and, everything else.” Liam wiggled his eyebrows and smirked slightly as he unbuckled his seatbelt to get out of the car, his hand stopping on the door handle hesitantly, “Will I be seeing you around?”

Zayn took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his heart skipping a few beats, whether in nervousness or fondness for the boy in his front seat with stained pants he couldn’t tell. So instead he did the first thing he could think of. He grabbed a pen from the glove box and scribbled out his number on Liam’s arm before signing his name in quick, loopy letters, a small smile forming on his lips at the wide grin appearing on Liam’s. “I guess we’ll have to see yeah?”

With that (and another short kiss to the cheek from Zayn), Liam hopped out of the car and started sprinting down the sidewalk towards the houses, and maybe Zayn was just tired and fucked out and weirdly craving ketchup stained burgers, but he was sure he heard a couple of cheers coming from a familiar person. Chuckling to himself, Zayn put the car in drive and turned around, shaking his head and turning up the radio that had been turned down earlier to accompany the chatter of a high schooler, before driving off to his apartment with his shitty roommates that made him go outside of the house on a Friday night. 

Maybe this time he’d forgive them though. Just maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> jay's tumblr - zainsdomain  
> julie's tumblr - bigdaddyziam


End file.
